Escaping the labels
by jennifer1237
Summary: Derek and Chloe, after discovering that they may soon be "transferred" escape, now left to their own devices, what will happen to this possible future couple. Rated M just in case
1. Chapter 1

A.N.- So, I dont know how often ill update on this story, Hopefully at least every 2-3 days? The more you review, the sooner I post the next chapter.

Disclaimer: All things related to the Darkest powers series are copyright of Kelley Armstrong.

* * *

><p>Chloe's p.o.v.<p>

"Go! Now!" was the last thing I heard Rae say before I jumped out the window. Derek was already there, steadying me, keeping me from breaking a limb. Somehow I managed- with Derek's help of course- not to make too much noise during my fall. He sniffed the air, his face taking on a canine quality that still freaked me out a little. From the expression that came to his face you would have thought he had been shot.

"Van Dop, she heard you, shes comming this way!" Derek whispered, in a tone harsher than even his normally gruff voice.

"What do we do?" I wondered aloud, hoping he had a solution.

"We run, theres no turning back now." He said. No emotion present in his voice. This was the calculating side of Derek, simply on auto-pilot .He thought of the best course of action and saw it through, saving the consequenses for later.

With no further thought on the subject, he ran tword the fence, trusting that I would follow. Which, of course, I did. He more jumped the fence than climbed it, pulling me by the wrist along with him.

"Keep running!" He said, in too loud a whisper. As if there was anything else I could do.

I pushed my legs to go as fast as they would, but yet Derek was still always just an few feet ahead, no signs of tiring.

I, on the other hand, was already exhausted. Not to mention my backpack was already seeming to weight more than it did, I immediatly regretted some of my packing choices. But I refused to let him know anything was wrong in the slightest, he already thought of himself as superior, he didnt need my help prooving it.

As our not-so-planned trail lead us past a factory, as well as a few warehouses, I wondered where exactly we were going. Obviously after my recent experiences with Aunt Lauren, I couldn't trust her. She would turn us in, no questions asked.

I didn't think there was anyone in my family I could trust anymore. The only people I could trust were Simon, Rae, and Derek. This was a depressing thought, scince none of them were in any better situation than I.

But, as my wandering mind had pointed out, I trusted Derek. I had only knew him a few weeks, but yet I trusted him more than my own family. Really, at the moment, I trusted him more than I trusted myself. Could that trust turn into something more, I didnt know, but I was beggining to hope so.

As we passed the last warehouse visible, Derek slowed and ducked behind the building. I followed.

"Any idea what to do now?" he asked.

"Not a clue"

"Me either" , my heart dropped through my ribcage. The realization finnally hit me. We had no plans past this point. And suddenly, I was terrified.

* * *

><p>Hope you like the story, Review? Plz?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

A.N.- Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed. As well as everone who read the previous chapter. Its awesome to know that someone is acually reading this. So keep reviewing, if you have any suggestions for how the next chapter should go, put them in the review. Critizism is always welcome, good or bad. Thanks!

Disclaimer: Everything related to the darkest powers series is copyright to Kelley Armstrong.

* * *

><p>Chloe's P.O.V.<p>

My mind rushed. Derek didnt know what to do. If Derek didnt know, who could? I was sure he would have a plan. I was counting on it.

"Do you know anyone that lives near here?" I asked. I knew he didnt, as far as I could tell his socal interaction before entering lyle house consisted of Simon, and His (Simon's) father. He hadn't stayed in one place long enough to form any real friendships.

"No." He answered, offhandedly. He didnt even have to think about it.

"Lets go." Derek had already started walking.

"Where are we going?" Had he thought of a plan that quickly? I hoped so.

"I have no idea, but we can't just sit here, we have to get out of the city before morning. Out of the state would be best, but the city will work for now. We need to get far enough away that we wont be reconized, im sure they're already looking for us. If they find us we wont have another chance."

"Okay, lets go." I agreed. I began walking, or jogging more or less to keep up.

With my mind threatening to implode, I did what I did best, when i didnt know what to do. I directed the scene, like it was a movie. I could see it in my mind. Two kids escape from a home for mentally disturbed teens. Leaving their friends, as well as any family they could possibly rely on behind. They were left to their own devices, nothing to rely on but each other.

I was snapped back into reality when Derek snatched my arm, pulling me to an unwilling halt. The heels of my tennis shoes dug into the dirt.

"Wait!" His voice betrayed a bit of suprise, if anything. His face showed only deep consentration.

Suddenly, in the blink of an eye, his expression changed. The look on his face was one unreconizable. I couldnt interpret it.

Everything was silent, for about half a minuite.

"Lets go, its safe now..." he reconsidered his statement. "Well, as safe as it will ever be." We started walking again. I waited for him to explain why we stopped. When he didnt I decided to ask.

"Why did we stop? What was it? Did you hear someone from lyle house?" I didnt let my eyes show fear, although that was all my mind could comprehend.

"No, no one from lyle house, but im sure theyre not far. I'll explain later."

I let it go, if the treat was gone, then it could wait. I would find out later though.

My mind wandered, once again, to the task at hand. Were we going to walk the whole way? If we didnt, what would be harder to trace, a train, taxi, bus? Although I was pretty sure a taxi was out, they obviously wouldnt travel as far as we needed to go, and our limited funds simply couldnt strech that much.

"So, are we going to try to catch a bus? We need to know, at least in the immediate sense, where were going, before we go any farther." I tried to sound reasonable. In reality, i'd never felt more like a child, and i didnt like it. We would handle this,we would be fine, I knew we would. We had to be, there wasn't another option.

"Yeah, a bus, Theres a bus station on the other end of town. I managed to look at a map yesterday, suprisingly the site wasnt restricted."

"We've got fifty dollars, if we have to have anymore I'll have to use my atm card. They'll trace it as soon as I do, and im sure they'll freeze the account soon. So i cant use it anywhere we plan to be very long." I explained, hoping i was making sense.

"Okay, fifty should be enough for tickets, but its probably best if you use the card before we get to the bus station, if they trace us there, they may be able to find out what bus we got on." He suggested.

I kept walking, uncharictoristically, we were in luck, an atm was around the next corner. I sped over to it. Completed the process for a withdraw, and took the money. The limit was three hundred. I put the cash in my backpack.

Derek an I both started to walk away. Our pace became more of a jog than a walk, neither one of us said much else for a few miles. Derek seemed to know where he was going so I just followed.

We made it to a building on the far side of town, it didnt look like a bus station, not that I really knew what one should look like. I reached the door first, stumbling through into the room. Derek, in a gesture that seemed to be becoming a habit, grabbed my wrist, I stopped.

"Let me buy the tickets, I look older. You look, well, fifteen. They'll be less likly to ask me for ID, if they do, were screwed."

I handed him the money. I had no idea what tickets to ask for anyway, and with my stuttering problem, I would seem more nervous than I acually was.

He went to the desk. I walked with him, trying not to look out of place.

"Whats the next bus leaving?" He asked the woman at the desk, his voice sounded cool and professional, not like id ever heard it. She took a schedual from a plastic shelf and handed it to him.

* * *

><p>Remember, the more you review, the faster I publish the next chapter. Ill try to have the next chapter by tommorrow. thanks again to everyone reading this. :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

A.N.- Sorry it took me longer than usual to post this chapter. You know how summer is...Busy! lol :)

Thanks so so so much to everyone that read and reviewed, I hope you like this chapter.

Disclaimer: Everything with the darkest powers series in copyright to Kelley Armstrong.

* * *

><p>Derek studied the schedual for a minuite, then looked at me.<p>

"New York City?" His face showed that it wasnt really a question. I nodded anyway.

"When does the bus leave?" I asked.

"In two hours, 6am" I starred at the floor, there wasnt really anything left to say.

Derek bought the tickets and we loitered in the bus station until it was time to go. My stomach twisted, New York City, I tried not to think about it.

As we got on the bus I stayed closer to Derek than usual. Part of it was fear of getting lost in the crowd of people. I tried to convince myself that was all it was, but the truth was, I was just scared.

We took our seats near the back of the reminded me of school, everyone trying to get as far away from the watchful eyes of the teachers as possible.

"Derek, have you ever been to New York?" I asked, trying to start a conversation to break the annoying silence. Also, I was ginuinly curious.

"No, never. Have you?" He asked, I couldn't tell if he was only being polite or acually cared.

"No." Was all I said.

I leaned my head back against the seat, closed my eyes, and willed myself to go to sleep...It didnt work. My nerves were shot, sleep was an impossibility.

"Crap!" I heard Derek hiss under his breath. I looked over at him. His face was red, a worried look on his face. I knew that look. I had only seen that look once, at lyle house. He was starting to change.

"Derek?" this wasnt good, it wasnt good at all.

"We need to get off this bus." he was trying to stay calm.

"We will, as soon as we can." I tried to sound conforting, I didnt succeed, my voice was shaking terribly.

"No! We need to get off this bus, now!" his voice was harsh, desperate. That was when I understood, this was happening, this was really happening. This was happening wether we could get away or not. My mind reeled, what could I do?

I got out of my seat and walked tword the front of the bus, tripping over bags and feet in the aisle.

"Does the bus stop anywhere before we get to New York?" I asked the driver, hopeful.

"Yeah, some people get off in a few miles." came the gruff reply. I turned around and carfully made my way through the maze back to my seat.

The sight that welcomed me back was not a pretty one. Derek was beet red, all over. His elbows rested on his knees, his face was hid in his hands.

He looked up at me, and scooted over to the next seat, leaving me with the seat closer to the aisle. It took me a minuite to understand the reason for the switch. How strange this would look to an outsider. They would assume Derek was sick, very sick.

I sat down, my eyes focused on Derek, I wasnt trying to stare but I couldnt pull my eyes away from him. He finnally looked over at me again, my eyes shot to the seat in front of me, like a child caught watching something they shouldnt.

I stayed like that for what I could guess was around twenty minuites. I could feel the tention in the air. My eyes stayed glued forward.

Finnally the bus pulled off the road, and into what I thought was another station. The door opened. I glanced over at Derek.

"So were gonna get off here?" I asked, making sure we were on the same page.

"Yeah." He said, it didnt sound like Derek, he sounded... ...scared.

We both got up from our seats and walked to the front of the bus along with a few other passengers planning to exit the bus. He followed the rest of the passengers into the building, I once again tried to blend in, and not look like a scared child.

* * *

><p>Remember to take a few minuites to review, and Id love to hear any ideas you have for future chapters.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

A.N.- Okay, so I tried to upload this chapter yesterday but my computer wouldn't cooperate...so heres the chapter.

Thanks so much to everyone who read/ reviewed the other chapters!

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" I wondered aloud.<p>

"I dont know but we have to get away from people, and fast." Derek looked almost panicked. Derek was scared, I was just confused.

"Come on." I said simply. I took his arm, and after a look that could qualify for a death stare, led him out the door and into the trees outside the station. He looked worse than ever, he was trying to seem composed.

We walked until we were about a quarter mile into the woods. Everything but plants, shrubs and trees were obscured from view.

I sat down on a rock and looked at Derek. He looked back at me, a bit of confusion twisted hs features. He walked over and sat next to me.

"You need to go back, to the bus station or a gas station, somewhere where I can find you, and wait till I come get you." He instructed. The tone of his voice told me he expected me to listen, and follow the instructions without an argument. He expected wrong.

"Not a chance, Im not leaving you here by yourself, i'll stay as long as you do." My mind was made up, it wouldnt be changed.

"You need to leave, you can't be here when I change. It's too dangerous." I was suprised to hear concern in his voice.

"I dont care, I wont leave you. I'll be fine, I can handle myself for a while without having to be watched like a 6 year old." I defended, a little irked by the suggestion.

"Thats not really what I ment." He mumbled, low enough that I could barely hear.

"Then what did you mean?" I was seriously getting annoyed with him treating me like a kid.

"I didnt mean that you couldn't handle yourself, im sure you'd manage. I ment that you couldnt defend yourself, I wouldn't be in any frame of mind to know what was going on." He explained, as if he were pained by the thought.

"I doubt there is anything that would be any more of a threat out here than anywhere else. I mean whats the chances of anything or anyone finding me? Very low. So im sure i'll be fine." I ranted, My voice betrayed my mood perfectly.

"I wasnt insinutating that something would find you, Chloe. Do I have to spell it out for you? I'm the threat! When I change, I wont be able to controle myself, I could hurt you. I could kill you without much effort. " As he said this he doubled over, shivers shaking his frame.

"Im not leaving, i'll be here, and I'll be fine I promise. You wont hurt me Derek, I dont care what you turn into. You have a temper, sure, but you are also one of the most understanding, strangly sweet people I know. You put on this front for everyone like your so dangerous, when really your just as scared as anyone else. The only diffrence is most people are scared of getting hurt. You're scared of hurting someone else. Can you please just trust yourself? Everything will turn out fine. I promise" I said all that without ever once stopping to think it through, but when my speech was finished I wondered if he would read any farther into it. Heat rushed to my face, turning it crimson red.

He didnt reply. He was shaking more violently now. His pain filled expression made me feel sick. His arms were wrapped around his torso, his head bent down.

Suddenly he let out a ear-pericing scream, vomit, then blood sprayed out of his mouth. I backed up, breathing through my mouth to escape the smell. Hair- or fur- ripped out of his body, his head, his feet, his hands, everything was covered in hair. He fell to the ground, collapsed might be a better word. He stayed there.

I continued to watch as the fur started to seep back into his skin, leaving his skin the same as before , like nothing happened. He still didnt move, I realized he was asleep.

Truthfully I was exhausted, from the trip, as well as from what I had just seen. Sleep seemed like a really good idea. I crawled over to where Derek was, curled up next to him- I told myelf I did it because it was cold out- and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked the chapter...review.<p> 


End file.
